Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a technology which processes information indicating whether through chip vias are defective.
In order to highly integrate a semiconductor device, various types of package methods have been proposed. In a chip stack method in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked to form a semiconductor device, a through-chip-via is used to commonly transfer a signal to a plurality of semiconductor chips. In general, since semiconductor chips are fabricated of a silicon wafer, the through-chip-via is also called a Through-Silicon-Via (TSV).
When a defect occurs in a TSV, a repair operation is performed to substitute a normal TSV with a redundant TSV. The defect information of the TSV is desired to be provided to an internal circuit, in order to ensure normal operations of the semiconductor device. In other words, the internal circuit of the semiconductor device receiving information as to the defect selectively drives TSVs which may transfer a signal, among the plurality of SVs. That is, the internal circuit selectively drives the redundant TSVs and the normal TSVs. Therefore, the semiconductor device fabricated by the chip stack method is desired to be provided with a circuit capable of effectively transferring information as to defects of the TSVs.